


A little present.

by highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Possible gender neutral, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath/pseuds/highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath
Summary: Bucky sees something you might like, and decides to gift it to you.





	A little present.

"Hey, Y/n," Bucky said as he walked into the Avenger's kitchen, drawing your attention away from the tablet you were tapping away at, typing. He slid onto a stool on the opposite side of the island you were at and placed a brown paper bag in front of you.

"I got this for you."

You raised an eyebrow at him quizzically and in response, he gave a bashful smile. It wasn't your birthday and nowhere near Christmas, so you were suspicious, to say the least, as there was no other reason you could think of off the top of your head as to why you should deserve such an act of kindness. _Ah, self-esteem, hello._

Slowly you pushed your tablet to the side and pulled the bag towards you; it wasn't heavy at all and slid easily over the smooth quartz surface.

You looked over at the man opposite you again and he was staring at his fingers, anxiety setting in while waiting to know what you thought of his gift; and to actually open it first.

You cautiously peered over the brim of the bag, expecting something to jump out at you but this wasn't Sam or Clint, it was Bucky, and all there was was a simple cardboard box, small in size, plain in design, with a small brand logo you didn't recognise embossed on the top.

You looked up at him again and raised the same eyebrow in the same quizzical expression as only a few moments ago. This time he looked up at your movement, and let out an amused sigh followed by, "Just open it already, you're killin' me over here."

Letting slip a small chuckle, with curiosity getting the better of you, you took it out of the bag and carefully pried the top of the box from the bottom part and although it met you with resistance, you were able to finally open it up with a muted cardboardy pop.

Inside, under a layer of tissue paper, was a delicate silver pendant, with a small adornment in the form of an open book. Its simplicity and his thoughtfulness took your breath away.

A small breathy "oh" from your lips made you realise how much you weren't in control of your tongue, especially when he was around. You knew why, of course, you did; it was hard to ignore the fluttering of your heart against your ribcage or the slight sweat on your palms. It was easy to connect the dots, you just hoped that he hadn't too.

You weren't expecting a gift like this - so out of the blue - but the grin that fought its way onto your face and the way your eyes lit up told him without words what you thought, but you felt like you had to tell him anyway.

"Thank you, Buck, I love it."

You slipped off the stool, landing lightly on your feet, and walked around the island to where Bucky was; you could feel his eyes watching you the whole time.

Still sat on the stool, he was roughly eye-level with you, his eyes flicking between yours, reading your facial expression. "Yeah?" A small smile quirked his lips up at the corners and you couldn't help but think about how kissable they looked. Instead, you replied, "Yeah," and threw your arms around him in a hug.

You felt him tense and immediately started to regret it, you knew he was very particular about bodily contact but as soon as the thought crossed your mind, he relaxed, returning the hug by wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his head on your shoulder. Maybe he just wasn't expecting it.

Although his grip didn't waver, you were the first to pull away. You missed his warmth already, the cool air of the kitchen forcing itself between the two of you like the water of an unforgiving river crashing around the rocks and whisking away anything unfortunate enough to get in its way; but you stayed close enough that you could see the patterning of blue in his irises and how his skin moved over his collarbones peeking out over the neckline of his t-shirt.

_Stop it, don't think about it; you'll give your game away and then where'll your friendship be, huh?_

You took a deep breath to chase those pesky thoughts from your mind. "Seriously, thank you. You really didn't have to."

He simply smiled and shrugged as if to say that it really wasn't a problem and that he wanted to.

"Where did you get it from? I didn't recognise the brand on the box."

He hesitated for a moment before replying, "Stevie and I were walking about downtown and there was a quaint little shop we thought we recognised, so Steve _insisted_ we go in and then I saw that and thought of you," he said, pointing to the counter where the box still was. You could tell that that was the condensed version but accepted it anyway, not bothering to push for any extra details.

You took a step back, intending to return to what you were doing before Bucky entered the room. "Well, thank you again, Buck. It means a lot." Oops, should you have said that last bit? It is rather a big hint. Best to play it cool: you walk back round to where you were working and avoid eye contact even though you could still feel his gaze tracking your every movement making the hairs on the back of your neck prickle.

"Now you've gotta help me put it on," you said, adding a cheeky wink as an afterthought, turning away before you got the chance to see a faint red rise up to his cheeks, dust across his cheekbones and settle in the tips of his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This work was oringinally published on my Wattpad account (under the name 'what's in the bag?')


End file.
